


Incredible.

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: A rich party full of rich snobs is no fun for either of them, but they lighten wallets if they can and this year turns out to be the best one yet.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	Incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx club, Fate or any of the characters and storylines. I'm merely borrowing them to use for my own writing pleasure. Should any of the original creators read this... Please don't kill Farah. She's epic.
> 
> Please take into account that I have to write these from my phone in notes so there's no real formatting. I'm in the process of writing a longer fic but this came to me in a dream and I had to make it real. Enjoy ❤️❤️

He glances around the packed ballroom, watching as couples twirl each other around the dance floor the lights are dim and the music slow. Swigging another mouthful of whisky he smooths his other hand over his black tie, he knows he looks good as he leans against the back wall. The charcoal grey suit he’s wearing is far more formal than he’s used to, it’s not at all surprising that she’s the one that managed to get him to wear it, he doesn’t deny her anything. Functions like these stress him out, party’s that the rich (Luna) like to throw to show off how wealthy they are. Their invitation, he’s certain is a formality, and an opportunity for Luna to rub her life in Farah’s face. She must be devastated when they accept every year, even though they both detest coming it’s the perfect chance to try to get the school donations and the headmistress has a particular skill set in that. Drunken men with overfull wallets are no match for the beautiful mind fairy and her charm. Every year she timidly approaches him at school as though he’s a vicious dog, not her best friend and asks him to come with her. It’s everything he hates but he’ll burn the world down for her if she needs him too and she does so much for him it seems a small price to pay. 

Unfortunately an incident back at the school meant  
that he’s late getting there, having missed all the sit down rubbish the party’s now in full swing. He’s excited to see her, it’s been hours and as if she isn’t always stunning, Farah goes all out for these occasions, her insecurities fuelled by Luna always push her to go to the extreme. Hopefully she hasn’t found an admirer yet.

He can feel her nearby, just can’t seem to see her so he drains the last of his drink and circles the dance floor to get a refill. His breath catches, there she is in a tall chair at the bar and holy hell if she doesn’t look incredible. Drinking her in, gaze roaming he starts from the top. Her hairs all pinned up leaving a few curls to frame her face, her shoulders impossibly bare and earrings that resemble golden string brush the base of her neck. His eyes follow further down and notices the dress starts just over the top of her breasts, no straps in sight, he gulps. The fabric seems to be fitted around her curves but it has what looks like lace over the top, golden sparkles intertwined with the material. The excess lace hanging down from the chair tells him the dress is long at the back but the front is the complete opposite, it stops mid thigh and because she’s sitting it leaves little to his imagination. Her legs bare and crossed, they look like they go on forever and he takes a deep breath restraining the urge to run his hands down them. Thin high golden heels adorn her feet, he can barely think, she’s incredible. 

Gathering the courage he didn’t know he’d need he moves up close behind her, leaning across one shoulder to place his glass on the bar. “Might I join you for a drink?” Sliding into the chair next to her, she turns to him, twirling her champagne flute between her fingers. A wicked sparkle in her eyes tells him she’s in a playful mood not the foul one he was expecting.

“I’m actually waiting for my date to arrive.”

He hums lowly. “He’s dreadfully late.” 

“Well, he is a specialist.” The cheeky double meaning forces a chuckle from his throat and it breaks the spell. “How did it go? 

“A couple of the boys got into a fight over one of your fairies. Bens patched them up and the fairy girl isn’t talking to either.” She laughs, a delicate chorus of tinkling bells. “You’ll have to give her some tips on how to fight off the hoards.” It’s an older joke between them, so he doesn’t expect her to frown and turn away from him, calling the bartender to replace his drink. His eyebrow lifts as she orders four shots, downing the last of her champagne. It’s highly unusual for her to drink like this, certainly in public and he wonders if somethings wrong. Receiving their drinks he watches as she downs two of the shots before turning back to him, offering the other two. He throws them down his throat, wincing as it burns, if she’s game he is. Leaning towards him suddenly gives him an impressive view of her chest and he has to drag his eyes up to her face to get her to repeat what she’s just said. 

“Dance with me?” Her eyes are shy, she knows full well he hates dancing and therefore doesn’t usually ask. But although he hates it he can actually dance and the thought of her in his arms has him agreeing as she pulls him from the chair. Moving together towards the dance floor he notices that her heels make her his height, and he twirls her into his arms. Head tipped back she laughs and he falls so much more in love with her, she’s so relaxed and she’s never like that anymore now she’s headmistress. He’s revelling in it. Soft arms wind around his neck, swallowing a groan at the feeling he places one hand on her waist one on her back and they sway with the music. Her breath is tickling his neck, he closes his eyes and allows himself to channel the bond slightly, he can feel that something is bothering her.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” He whispers it in her ear, watching, pleased as she shudders and meets his gaze, eyes dark. There’s a shift in them this evening, a line that they’ve come close too before but never risked crossing like this. 

She sighs. “Luna asked me to teach Stella how I repel men.” Ahh theres the reason his earlier comment caused a frown. “And she wants my diet plan because she thinks it’s worked wonders.” He feels instant remorse because he knows the queen wouldn’t of approached her if he had been here, comments like that are so typical of her and childish but he knows that Farah can’t help but take them to heart. Their rivalry dates back to their school days, the light fairy has always been incredibly jealous of her. 

“Firstly, if you could see all the eyes I can see gawking at you right now you’d know it was rubbish. Secondly, she’s just jealous that she needs to diet and you don’t. You’ve always been better, more powerful, more beautiful. That’s why she says it. Jealousy.” He grips her waist tighter and watches as she takes in his words, her glassy eyes brighten as they continue to sway. 

“Thankyou Saul.” 

“Has anyone caught your eye this evening?” God he hopes not, certainly he hasn’t been looking but he’s not sure he can stomach someone taking her home tonight. 

“I haven’t been looking.” That means she’s turned men away because there’s no chance she hasn’t been approached. Odd.

“Oh?” He feels her gather courage through the bond and he’s instantly confused.

“I’m tired of using substitutes instead of the person I really want.” His steps falter, her eyes are hooded, dark and they gaze into his. Is she trying to say what he thinks she is? He pulls her then, straight off the dance floor and out through the large patio doors, finding a small corner hidden from the party he finally releases her. 

“What are you saying?” 

She takes a step towards him, closing the gap he’s made so he can breathe. “I’m saying. That I know who I want, and I hope that after all this time he will give me a chance.” 

His heart is hammering in his chest, is this actually happening, or have they drunk too much and passed out. “Say it.” 

“It’s you Saul. It’s always been you.” 

“Farah-“ it’s a breathless whisper and then her lips are on his, hesitant but perfect. It’s gentle, soft, but warmth is spreading through him and he's seeing fireworks. All too soon she pulls away gently, breathless as her head tips waiting to see what he’s going to do. He’s frozen and he knows she’s worried that shes done something wrong, he needs to reassure her. Smiling at her, he reclaims her lips. This time it’s all passion, decades of tension flowing out in waves as he backs her against the stone wall, pressing into her. Her tongue swipes his lips demanding entrance and he gives it without hesitating, the sensation is incredible just like her. One arm wraps her waist again and he lifts her, her legs closing around him as he pins her against the cold stone, his hand stroking up her bare skin towards the hem of her dress. They're lost in a world of their own, her moans as he touches her are all he hears until a cough behind them startles them out of it. The woman underneath him is tinted pink everywhere, her lips red from his kisses and her curls are falling out of place, he lowers her to the ground, feeling her embarrassment. He’s expecting with sick satisfaction to see Luna when he turns and is suitably horrified to see Stella instead. She has a hand over her eyes and he feels bad instantly, he can feel Farah burning with shame next to him. 

“I apologise for interrupting.” It’s diplomatic and makes her sound like her mother but it reminds him more of the headmistress next to him. 

“No the apologies are ours. That is not something we’ve ever done and it’s inappropriate to do so in such location.” He’s glad she’s finding the words to say because all his brain can think about is finishing what they started. 

“It’s fine. I just wanted to let you know that we’ve had the news that the roads are shut due to an accident so anyone that can is encouraged to stay here.” Saul remembers then that the venue they are at is surrounded by little chalets, his blood warms even more and he has to look away from both women before they notice. Stellas holding two keys in her hand and he glances back to watch as Farah takes one, her face trying to suppress a grin. 

“I’m going to go and bleach my eyes I think.” The blonde girl says as she steps away, before turning back and adding quickly. “But I don’t think I’ve even seen either of you smile like that.” She points to their faces one after another before she disappears, the second she’s gone, he’s dragging the headmistress by the hand across the lawn to where he knows the building are. Only a few paces in and she almost falls, her heels digging into the soft ground. Without missing a beat he throws her over his shoulder, her screams and laughter echoing through the night.

“Saul!!”

“What’s the number?”

“Number?”

“Chalet. It’ll be on the keys. Come on love keep up.” Telling him it’s 18 makes him take off in a sprint because he can see it and god he wants the this woman back under him, particularly since now she’s over his shoulder her arse is bouncing in his face. 

When they reach the door he slides her back down in a way that means he’s pressed against her and watches as she fumbles for the lock, his lips pressed against the skin of her neck. The door swings open and she’s pulling him in then, he can tell she wants control, that’s who she is and he’s certainly willing to give it for a little while. Dragged into the bedroom he lets her push him back to sit on the bed, his eyes watching her as she pulls the pins out of her hair, watches as the curls cascade down her back. He blinks, tries to breathe and then she’s in his lap, legs straddling his as she removes his tie and pushes his jacket from his shoulders. Lips finding each other again he kisses her hard, his tongue begging for entry this time. Her delicate fingers are trying to undo his shirt buttons and he releases her lips at her frustration, just as he sees her eyes glow, a twitch of her finger rips the whole thing open and it might just be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He shrugs out of it, laying back and pulling her with him. She runs her hands up and down his chest, a loud moan out of his lips has her smiling wickedly. Scooting back slightly she undoes his belt and pushes his trousers down a little so she can access him. Her hand palming him through his boxers has him hissing and he pushes her off to her feet, he wants her out of her dress. He hadn’t even thought about the lack of bra straps earlier but as her dress pools to the floor and exposes her bare chest he’s speechless. The raging heat seems to pause then while he drinks her boy in, her skin flushed and coated in a light sheen of sweat. She’s absolutely breathtakingly perfect and he hates the doubt she shows on her face as she moves to cover herself. 

“Don’t.” He holds up a hand to stop her and stands up. He trails his fingers down her neck, to her breasts and she shudders. “Let me take control Farah. Trust me.” The hesitation is clear in her face, she doesn’t relinquish to anyone. “I want to worship you.” He kneels, his hands finding her shoes as he lifts her feet one after another to get them off. His lips on her skin he makes his way back up, kissing every inch of her until he’s back to her face. Her breathing heavy, eyes hooded and dark, she nods and the spell is broken. He snatches her up and lowers her in the middle of the bed, kissing her lips senseless before heading back down to her chest. He palms her breasts, before lowering his mouth over one. His tongue flicks over her nipple, licking and sucking and she’s writhing beneath him in seconds, her fingers knitting in his hair. He switches to the neglected breast and his thumb and forefinger pinch the one he’s just abandoned before heading south, across her stomach to her hips. Slipping under the lace of her panties, his fingers make contact with the place they both need him to touch. She arches of the bed at his touch, she’s so unbelievably ready for him and it’s making it difficult to concentrate. Leaving her breast he heads to her mouth, he needs to kiss her, her tongue pushes into his mouth immediately just as he pushes a gentle finger into her. 

“Oh.” The gasp falls from her lips as she pulls away from him, she looks delirious and he swells with the knowledge that he’s doing that to her. He pumps her with the finger and then gently adds another. She arches again her mouth falling open, her head back. She’s so tight and soft under him, he moves down again and retakes a nipple into his mouth. “Please, oh” he feels her muscles begin to tighten around his fingers gently and he pulls them out just as he pops her nipple out of his mouth. She whimpers a “no.” And he ignores her accusing eyes, frustrated at his stopping. His fingers hook in her underwear and drag them from her legs. Positioning himself between her thighs he smirks up at her shocked look “don’t worry love I’m nowhere near done but I’ve been wanting to do this forever.” He plants a hand on her lower stomach to stop her moving and then he leans forwards and licks her slit. The effect is immediate, her hips try and fail to lift from the bed his strong hand pinning her down, she’s moaning his name and he knows she’s close. Plunging his tongue between her folds his spare hand goes to rub circles on her clit and with seconds she shatters her thighs clamping his head almost painfully. He’s not even slightly surprised to find that she tastes incredible, he’s saying it and thinking it a lot he knows but she is truly the most exquisite thing. Mind, body and soul. Thighs releasing him he leans back, wants to preserve her appearance to memory forever. Her eyes are closed, mouth open panting, her hair is fanned across the pillow like a halo surrounding her head. She’s all pink skin and sweat, she looks relaxed, happy and he knows that if this were the last thing he’d ever see he would die a happy man. Eyelids open as he stares and suddenly he’s looking into gorgeous brown depths. He drops his boxers and glides back over her, needing her heat and pressing them close. 

“Saul-“ he pauses and looks at her, the breathy moan of his name makes him more hard than he thought he could possibly be. Her eyes are wary, she has something to say. “I can’t- I need you to know, if we do this I can’t- I don’t want this to be just a one off.” It’s time to tell her he realises, to confess.

He moves so he’s level with her face. “Farah Dowling let me be clear. You are fucking amazing, beautiful, powerful, incredible and I have been in love with you from the moment I met you. I have and will be whatever the hell you want me to be, partner, friend, protector, soldier, lover or even husband. I will follow you to the end of the world. I don’t think I can ever stop touching you now, so no Farah this is not a one time thing.” His thumbs swipe away the tears that roll down her cheeks and she smiles wider, happier than he’s ever seen before. A leg comes up over his hips as he kisses her and finally he pushes his way in and sheaths himself inside. It’s electric, comforting like coming home or drowning and coming up for air. They both moan and her eyes roll back into her head. She’s so tight and wet, and he knows she must be so sensitive right now. Her eyes meet his and she urges him forwards, their lips meeting as he pushes in and out of her repeatedly, her hips lifting to meet his, both legs around his waist her feet digging into his back. She pulls her mouth back to breathe and moans. “More Saul please.” He’s meant what he said, he’s never going to be able to let go of her now, not after he’s seen her like this, answering her request his mouth moves back to her nipples, teeth nibbling them one at a time; his pace has picked up and he suddenly doesn’t know where he ends and she begins. Feeling her muscles tighten again he moves up to her face. Eyes meeting he stares at her, pouring his love through the bond. “Let go Farah. I’ve got you.” She falls around him, muscles clenching everywhere and it forces him to his own end, he pumps a few more times as their hearts race. 

Falling next to her, he pulls her with him so she’s tucked into his side. His hands roam her skin, he’s never been so happy or tired. Propping herself up on her elbow she looks satiated and glorious, hair mused and lips red. She drags fingers up his chest lightly, it tickles but its pleasant, her eyes are watching him and shes biting her lip. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Farah whatever you need to say please say it because if you keep biting that lip I’m going to want to take you again and I need a minute first.” Her lips touch his so he knows that she’s no longer biting it and she gazes into his eyes. 

Her hands grasp his cheeks. “I love you.” He’s pretty sure his heart stops. He knows he’s said it but he doesn’t expect her to say it back right now. 

“Say it again.” He’s in complete awe of her.

“Saul Silva. I am in love with you and I have been for a very long time.” He kisses her hard rolling her back over. She laughs. “I thought you needed a minute?” She bites her lip. 

He growls “Fuck it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later he awake, tired as hell but can’t close his eyes, he needs to see her. The love of his life, this beautiful mind fairy is now entirely his, she loves him and he truly didn’t see that coming. She’s snuggled into his chest, his arm around her and their bodies intertwined. Ringing fills the air and he snatches up the bloody item before it wakes her. 

“Silva” he whispers into the device.

“Well if it isn’t the headmaster.” He can hear the cheer in his friend's voice and has no idea how he does that so early in the morning 

“Ben, do you understand how early it is?”

“I do but some of us have things to do.” 

“What do you need?” He's got so much time for Ben but he doesn’t want to wake the beautiful woman beside him.

“Well I was ringing to ask Farah where her classroom key is-“ 

“Well, then you should have called Farah.” 

There’s a pause.

“I did.” Pulling the phone away from his ear he winces; busted. “So now I’m intrigued to know why you’re whispering into her phone at 5 am.” He already knows from the laughter in the man's voice that he knows exactly why and nothing Saul says will get him out of this. 

“She’s asleep.” 

“Honestly it’s about damn time. Don’t worry I’ll take her class outside.” They click off the call and he snuggles back up to her, wondering what she’ll think about him knowing. 

“It’s fine, now sleep Saul. Stop watching me.” He laughs startled that she’s awake, meeting her glowing eyes that are reading him. He pulls her impossibly close and they are asleep within minutes.


End file.
